1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to displaying information.
2. Background
A variety of image display apparatuses have been proposed. Some of them have been equipped with increased functionality. However, none of these apparatuses offer a way of allowing a user to obtain and display information on programming and internet content, whether related or not, in an efficient and cooperate manner.